


Brake lights

by Lovesikk



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, Love, W/w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesikk/pseuds/Lovesikk
Summary: The young street performer adjusts to the life of being a pop star and dealing with a certain magenta haired woman that teases her too much.





	1. Chapter 1

Akali huffed as she slung her duffle over her shoulder, looking for a specific address number that she was given by Ahri. 

The Fox hadn’t said how luxurious their home was. It certainly wasn’t a small apartment like she was imagining but then again what could Akali possibly imagine when it comes to this. 

She took in a deep breath as she walked on the sidewalk, observing all the huge houses. None of the numbers matched until she hit a huge villa. 

The gate opened to let her in after she had notified Ahri that she was there. 

The rapper felt a little out of place. She grew up familiar with the streets and wild antics of it. In a humble home and dojo where things were not bought in an excessive amount due to wants. 

But her new home was huge, making her feel the urge to explore each and every corner. 

 

After all, this is her life now. 

 

Collecting and mustering all the courage she had she entered the house. 

And was suddenly glomped by a tall, purple haired girl. 

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m the lead dancer here. My name is Kai’Sa!”  The girl said before hugging Akali hard. 

“Nice to meet you too..my name’s Akali. Unless you already knew that.” She scratched the back of her head nervously before Kai’sa led her to the living room where Ahri was splayed out on the couch. 

 

“Ahhhhh our maknae is here! She’s so cute!” Ahri hopped up and hugged the girl. 

 

Akali recognized the woman from her younger days as “Popstar Ahri”. Her mind was still accepting the fact that’s she’d accompanying the three famous women.

Yes, the last to greet her was Evelynn. The diva herself, their eyes met and Akali had to admit that the woman had a very distinguishable presence. 

Amber eyes challenging blue and Akali didn’t break the intense gaze because she never one to back down from a challenge. 

 

Evelynn chuckled a little as she rose from the seat she was in next to the couch. 

Walking and swaying her hips naturally as she her hand cupped the girl’s chin. 

“Nice to meet you darling.” Akali blushed a little from the sudden movement as their faces were inches a part from each other. 

 

Ahri yanked Evelynn back with a annoyed look. “Don’t go scaring her away now Eve.” 

The older woman laughed and went back to her seat. “Oh gumiho. She’s not one who’s easily scared as you saw.” 

Winking at Akali who in turn averted her gaze. 

Kai’Sa took her to her room which was of course right across from Evelynn’s on the second floor of the house.

Eyes lighting up at the huge amount of space she had and closet space. Trying not to show all of her excitement the rapper set down her bag and rushed towards the balcony. 

With the perfect view of the city and it’s bustling business. 

“Sooo do you like it here ?” Kai’Sa asked. Joining her on the balcony and leaning on the railing. 

“I...I’m not used to this. The huge house. A big bed and all this room for me.” Akali muttered as she turned to Kai’Sa who smiled. 

“It’s a lot to take in at first, trust me I was in your same position. But you’ll do fine. If you need anything just come downstairs! I’m cooking later as a celebration.” She patted the girl’s head before leaving the room. 

Akali threw herself on her bed with a satisfied groan. 

“ _Way softer than any bed I’ve ever been in._ ”

For now, sleep sounded good after all that walking. Her mind wandering to a specific magenta haired woman as her eyes fluttered shut. 

————————Some hours later———————

Akali was gently woken up by Evelynn who smiled down at her. “Wake up rogue. Kai’Sa said it’s time to eat.” 

Groggily she sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“ _Adorable_.” Eve thought to herself. 

“Okay. I’m coming.” She fixed her messy bed head into a ponytail as she walked downstairs. A familiar smell filled the air and Akali couldn’t already feel her mouth salivating. 

Kai’Sa pointed at the pot and motion for her to get as much as she wants. 

And the women watched the girl take a insane amount that they weren’t expecting her to. But Akali’s eyes were beaming at the sight of her favorite food. _Spicy ramyun_. 

She sat down at the table and immediately starting inhaling the noodles as the other three watched. Entertained by their newest members antics. 

“Slow down or you’ll choke.” Evelynn warned. Akali heeded her comment as she slightly slowed down her pace.  “Wow when you said she loves spicy ramyun you weren’t kidding.” Kai’Sa chuckled. 

Akali finished her bowl and turned to look at the girls. Making a face that seemed to ask if she was allowed to get seconds. 

“Go ahead young maknae.” Ahri waved her off and Akali wasted no time to get a second bowl before returning to the table. 

“Okay so are you excited to work with us?” Ahri raises an eyebrow, expecting a reply. Akali wipes her mouth and clears her throat. 

 

“I mean sure. I thought this was would be pretty fun.” 

They appreciated her very blunt and straight to the point answer. 

“We’re still in the works of everything but we know you can deliver a good rap for the song.”

Akali nodded confidently. If there was anything she was extra confident in, it was her rapping. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad as she adjusted to it over time. 

But Evelynn? She wasn’t so sure about that yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

4 months had passed, the group of girls growing more and more comfortable with each other. 

 

Well, Akali was still struggling with her nerves every time Evelynn interacted with her. But more so whenever the other woman would tease her.

 

She felt like there was more to the teasing, since she found that Eve only did that with the young maknae. 

 

Akali stared at her ceiling as she thought about the upcoming events that were to occur. They were supposed to be shooting for their song "POP/STARS" and word had gotten to them that Akali and Evelynn would be shooting together for majority of the video. 

The teasing would be torture for her but at the same time she appreciated the attention in way? It just seemed like flirting in all honesty. 

Her head was then filled with thoughts of being _romantically involved_ with the siren. Making her face heat up at a faster rate than any of Eve's teasing had. 

Why was it such a intoxicating thought? 

Touching her.

Holding her.

 _Tasting_ her.

She gulped as she smashed her face into her pillow and let out a elongated sigh of frustration with herself. 

" _Do I like her..? No no who am I kidding? It's just a silly crush. It'll go away if I ignore it long enough._ " The thought didn't seem as sure as Akali convinced herself to believe. 

How long would that actually be? She couldn't really predict that especially with the two living right across from each other. She couldn't really avoid Evelynn either. The pillow was yanked from her face, her thoughts cut off. 

Ahri's ears perked as she looked at the frustrated ninja rapper. 

"Umm are you okay Akali?" Her ear flicked, earring's jingling. 

"Y-Yes. Was just thinking about some..life stuff. Anyways, whats up?" She flipped up with quick with her agility and sat criss cross on her bed. 

"Me and Kai'Sa were going to go speak to our manager. Can you go with Evelynn to buy some groceries? She's gonna need the help." Tail swishing back and forth. 

Akali couldn't really say no to Ahri when she made that smile. "Ookay. Just know I'm stocking up on spicy ramyun then."

The fox rolled her eyes. "Then you need to exercise double time to burn those calories off. I know you've been sneaking snacks into your room." 

She left the room and the girl felt very caught by the statement made by their leader. Turning and going to her closet, she decided to wear a white muscle t-shirt with her black spandex shorts. A black jacket was worn over her shoulders and she proceeded to finish her outfit with some nice white sneakers that Evelynn had bought for her. A black hat on her head. 

 

"I see you're ready to go." A sultry voice said. 

Akali already knew the woman was standing in her doorway. Arms crossed, she was already dressed as well. The girl couldn't help but look Eve up and down. The tight clothing of her black leggings and black dress shirt that exposed just enough cleavage was like a magnet. 

"Yeah I am." She replied as she made her way to her door, following Evelynn to her sporty car. Well _one_ of her many sporty cars. 

The car drive seemed a little quiet til the older woman spoke. "So we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming months I've heard." 

She smiled a little at the younger girl who was fiddling at her phone. Lost in the world of her games. 

"Yep. Fuck I died." Akali muttered as she put her phone down to stare out the window. 

 

Evelynn doted on her as they entered the super market. Making sure to grab the things they actually needed. Akali ran around like a little child, grabbing things excessive amounts of candy and soda. Only for Evelynn to reprimand her on why she doesn't need more candy. Resulting in the girl pouting and riding the edge of the cart much to the employee's dismay. 

"Okay fine rogue. You can get one. And only one." She groaned. Evelynn just couldn't seem to hold her sternness with the other girl who happily ran off to grab some candy she had wanted. 

" _Just like a child. I swear. It's too adorable when she walks up to me with that smile._ "  The siren thought as she chuckled to herself. 

 

They finished and dropped the groceries off, Evelynn motioning for Akali to get back in her car. 

She tilted her head. "Where are we going?" 

"I reserved two seats to watch a movie. And you're my date rogue. I can't stand being in this house on such a nice day." 

Akali felt her heart lurch in her chest and it started beating faster and faster. " _D-Date? Maybe I'm just thinking too much on it. She doesn't mean it that way._ " 

After all, Evelynn made no move to act like a couple. Nor did they ever establish anything to each other. But it was the _small_ and _subtle touches_ she made, the _teasing_ , Akali was trying very hard to convince herself there _wasn't_ an underlying reason for Evelynn to do all this. 

Entering the movies, Akali decided to buy some popcorn and a large drink for them to share. 

Evelynn was waiting for her patiently as the girl got done buying the unnecessarily expensive snacks before they made their way to their designated theater.

 

It was dark, the movie ads rolling in as the two sat all the way at the top, away from everyone else. 

Supposedly it was a new Godzilla movie and Akali was immediately hooked. Eyes glued to the screen, she didn't notice that Evelynn had lifted the chair arm separating the two and leaned on the girl. Arm laying across the maknae's lap. Who instantly froze in place and went stiff. 

She adjusted herself and leaned against the wall more, causing Eve to shift as well and somehow the siren ended up laying in the crook of her neck as they both continued to watch the movie. 

No words said, just cuddling and listening to each other's steady breathing. _Eve's_ steady breathing, Akali felt like she was going to pass out from trying to regulate her heart rate by breathing slower. 

She turned to look at Eve, who's face was dangerously close. Amber meeting her blue orbs as the two just stared at each other. Lips brushed against one another until Akali pulled back. "W-Wait. Evelynn what is this?" 

 

"What do you mean? We're cuddling." A slight silence.

"Ok but we almost kissed.?" 

Evelynn sighed. Sitting up and fixing herself, face unreadable by the rapper as she sat up as well. 

"I'm sorry darling. I guess I got a little ahead of myself." Her head was down as covered her eyes. Magenta hair falling off her shoulders and down her back. "We should probably never speak of this..i don't want to ruin what we all have going." She added. 

Akali raised an eyebrow. "What we all have going? Do you mean K/DA?" 

A nod was all she received. 

"You won't." 

Her face shooting up at Akali who just smiled at her. "But I tried to kiss you." 

"Eve. Its okay." She felt choked up, unable to confess her crush as the pressure broke her confidence. That sentence only offered reassurance that they'd forget what happened. 

The movie ended and the car ride home was silent.

Akali could clearly sense the distress from the siren but the woman masked it well. Ahri and Kai'Sa were already home as the two arrived. 

"Where did you two run off to?" Ahri asked. 

"Movies." Evelynn answered quickly as she retreated to her room. Akali stopped and watched her leave before sitting at the dinner table. Inwardly cursing at herself for not confessing right then and there. 

"Did something happen between you two..?" Ahri raised an eyebrow as she looked at Akali. 

"Not that I know. She was fine earlier." Akali shrugged as she lied through her teeth. 

"Well eat up, little maknae. We're gonna be super busy with the times to come!" She grinned.

 

Akali didn't feel the excitement coursing through her veins at the moment. Just grief. 

She was distraught. 

Hurt. 

She felt like she fucked up. _**Badly..**  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this just know the whole time I typed this up I was just thinking "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Badly**_. She thought. 

 

Oh it was way worse than bad. Evelynn barely batted an eyelash at her anymore, conversations were kept to a bare minimum. 

With an occasional slip up of the two bumping into each other whenever the two would leave their rooms. Akali began sneaking out late at night to crash performances and rap battle against whatever the city had to offer. 

Leaving her graffiti tag on trains and buildings. _Anything_ to keep her mind off the feelings she was still continuously developing despite the distance between the two.

 

She didn't sleep as well as before as she'd reach home at the crack of dawn. Right before everyone woke up. 

 

Shooting for the music video was finally beginning and they were practicing the choreography Kai'Sa had been molding since her first days of joining the K/DA. Drenched in sweat and legs feeling like jelly, Akali sat down on the wooden floor in their dance studio. 

"I. Can't. Feel. Anything." She panted. 

 

Kai'Sa chuckled as she set a water bottle down next to the dying girl. 

Ahri and Evelynn were a little tired out as well. "Let's take a quick break." Ahri smiled as she sat down. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Evelynn stated as she walked out. 

Akali unfortunately had to use it as well, following at a slower pace so she wasn't walking with the siren. Who was purposely ignoring her. 

 

She used the toilet before flushing and going to the sink where she rinsed her hands then face and wiped the sweat off, eyes closed to prevent anything from getting in them. 

And when she opened them she saw Evelynn standing next to her, washing her hands as well. Body going slack, her mind went blank once again due to her nervousness from the other's dominating presence. 

Akali was about to dismiss herself until Evelynn spoke up. 

"Rogue." 

And the girl stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her nick name created by the siren herself. 

"Yes Eve?" Her voice a bit shaky but thank god Evelynn didn't catch that. 

 

"Your tag is out of your shirt." She pointed out before passing Akali and exiting the bathroom. 

 

" _That's it? THATS IT_?" Akali thought before leaving to join them to finish their grueling practice session. 

 

She was becoming irritated by the situation between them but she couldn't really blame Evelynn since she didn't confess her feelings. But is that unfair? Was she even ready to confess anything to Evelynn? The thought of exposing such a vulnerable side of herself wasn't something she was keen on. But with Eve..she felt like it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. Despite the tabloids and articles talking about Evelynn's scandalous love life. 

Which of course, is always all talk. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelynn felt like her days were just blurred together at this point. Ever since the horrid situation at the movies.

She hated herself for trying to push herself on the younger girl after not being able to control her attraction any longer. " _Leaning on her? Okay that's not bad. But kissing her? Lord Eve, I thought you were smarter than that_."

The siren spoke with a drawl, Ahri catching on quickly with her old time friend. 

Of course Kai'Sa or Akali didn't pay it any mind as they went about what they did normally. 

Ahri knocked on her door as the woman was sitting in her bed, reading a book. 

"Yes?" 

"It's Ahri. I'm coming in." 

The door swung open and the gumiho sat herself on the edge of Eve's bed. Ear's flat against her head. "What's wrong Eve? You've been acting very down lately. And don't act like you haven't." Her tone was stern. 

Evelynn set her book down on the nearby dresser as she looked at Ahri.

"I have been feeling a little down lately..? I just-I think I have these _feelings_ and I don't know how to deal or process them. Especially with my life. Our group?" 

Ahri opened her arms to offer some type of support to the sad siren. 

And Eve leaned into her chest, tearing up a little. 

"That's okay. Just take your time to process whatever your feelings are and for _who_ they are." She petted the woman's head.

Evelynn sighed. Straightening up and fixing herself. "Thank you..Ahri." She had a small smile on her face as the two looked at each other. 

"It's our little maknae isn't it? I haven't seen you get this giddy about someone ever." 

A scoff. "Was it that obvious?" 

Ahri laughed. "If I didn't know you better than no. Anyways, now that I know and confirmed my theory, you better be at 100% like you usually are." 

She left the room, tails bouncing as the door was left open. 

\-------Few Hours Later------------

Kai'Sa had asked Eve to bring a bowl of spicy ramyun to Akali since the girl had been sleeping all day in her room. 

Evelynn complied much to her own discomfort. But she had to admit she missed teasing the girl and watching her face heat up from the comments. Carrying the freshly made noodles and going up the stairs. She gently knocked on the open door to notify the other girl that she was entering. 

"Rogue? Kai'Sa said to bring some food.." Her voice trailed on as she saw the young girl asleep in her bed.

"Mmm? Food?" Akali sat up and looked like she was deer in headlights when she saw the woman. 

"Oh shit." Akali mumbled.

And _oh shit_ indeed. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After Evelynn had brought the bowl of spicy ramyun to Akali, their relationship as K/DA members was fixed in a way.   
And by that, I mean the two were basically head over heels for each other without speaking of it.

Mainly because their focus was on finishing the shooting for the music video of their song "POP STARS".

Tonight was the night they celebrated being over and done with filming.

By having some  _pizza._  

They walked in, not wearing any flashy attire as to not attract any unwanted attention. 

"Pizza. Really..?" Evelynn looked in disgust at the menu that only consisted of things she wouldn't dare bring herself down to eat. 

"I don't even think we really came here to celebrate. Kai'Sa looks like she's drooling." Ahri pointed out.  And that she was. Her attention was pinpointed on the brown-haired worker that was serving other tables before heading to theirs.

"Hi! My names Sivir. What would you all like to drink?" Her smile made Kai'Sa's face heat up as she put her head down in complete and utter shyness. 

"Water." Ahri replied. 

"Sprite." Akali nodded her head. 

"Do you have wine by any chance? Nevermind, I'll just have a coke." Evelynn sighed.

Kai'Sa was the last person to answer as the girl awkwardly waited for her to reply.

"I-I'll just have a water." She stuttered. 

"Great! I'll be back!" And Sivir was off to tend to other customers in the small pizza shop as the group eyed Kai'Sa. "You have a crush~" Ahri snickered. 

"I do not!" Kai'Sa blushed. 

"Well, how often do you come here??? I feel like this isn't the first time you've come to this pizza place." Akali raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"I've only been here a couple of times.." The group gave her a look like she was bullshitting them.

"OKAY OKAY I come once a week." The dancer was embarrassed by the teasing of her fellow band members as Sivir came back. 

The only people who ordered were Kai'Sa who got a pizza and Akali who was craving some chicken tenders and fries. 

Evelynn peered down at the oily, fried food as Akali munched happily on a tender. "I don't understand how you two enjoy these..foods." Shaking her head no as Akali offered a chicken tender. "Oh come on. I'm gonna get you to try my favorite noodle spot one of these days. Especially since our schedules won't be as busy." She smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear." The siren replied as they finished their food in a hunger craze. 

The receipt was left on the table and everyone tipped very generously on it. Akali scribbling something quickly on the front of it as everyone got up to leave. "What are you doing maknae? Let's go." Kai'Sa asked. 

As they walked out and towards Evelynn's car, Akali was beaming the whole walk there. "Why are smiling so hard?" Ahri flicked her ears in Akali's direction. 

"Oh nothing. I just put Kai'Sa's phone number down for that Sivir girl." 

Entering Evelynn's car and driving, Kai'Sa screeched. "YOU WHAT?!! ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUJUSTGAVEHERMYNUMBER.!!! The rest of the group just erupted into a fit of laughter as Ahri choked. "C'mon Kai'Sa~ I have full faith that she's definitely going to text y-" 

And just then her phone chimed. 

With a message saying "Um hey? Is this Kai'Sa? I got your phone number haha." 

"OOOOOOOOO. REPLY REPLY REPLY!!!" Akali gasped. 

"WHAT DO I EVEN SAY? GOD WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?!" Kai'Sa was borderline freaking out as the other two helped her decided on how to text Sivir back. 

Evelynn kept her eyes on the road to focus on driving but every once in a while she'd sneak a peek at Akali who was playing on her phone. 

"Well, I'm glad they're on better terms now." Ahri mumbled low enough only for Kai'Sa to hear. Who only nodded in agreement as they reached their home. 

Kai'Sa had darted for her room to continue her conversation with the pizza girl. 

Ahri was drained and decided to go to bed earlier than usual while the other two girls were left sitting on the couch. Evelynn laughing at Akali who was trying to figure out why the girl in the movie chose the guy she wasn't rooting for. "I can't believe this. She really chose him. He doesn't even treat her as good as the other guy did." 

"Oh rogue. I didn't take you for such a romantic." 

Akali turned to look at the other woman. Who wasn't wearing any make-up, no fixed up hair do, just her casual at home look. "Yes. And might I say my lady. You certainly look gorgeous on this fine night." Waggling her eyebrows. 

"You're so silly." Evelynn giggled. " _God if we could just stay like this.._ " They both thought. 

The movie finished and the two were still up very late. Just talking about life and whatnot, enjoying each other's company like they haven't the past weeks.  

"I missed hanging out with you." Akali sighed. 

"I missed you too." Evelynn smiled. Was it finally the time for Akali to address the issue they shared? She inwardly hyped herself to build her confidence.

"Eve. You know that thing that happened at the movies?" 

The other woman's face straightened as her emotions were masked. "Yes..why?" 

"I feel like it was entirely my fault. I didn't take everything into account like I should have." 

Evelynn placed a comforting hand on Akali's wrist. "Akali. It's okay. These feelings will fade over time." Although, she knew she was lying as her feelings spiked more and more from their recent interactions. 

Akali's hand moved and held Evelynn's. Her azure eyes burning themselves into Evelynn's amber ones. 

"You didn't let me finish. I know that we haven't been talking for weeks now. And I hated  _every single second_ of it. I hated that I just let you be upset after the movies. And I hated that I didn't tell you. _I like you_." 

The words slammed into Evelynn like a brick wall. The hand gripping hers, the sudden confession of mutual feelings. She felt overwhelmed by everything. But it was a warmth in her chest that made her feel like she could stay in this moment forever. A faint blush on her face as she took the time to process what was said. 

"I...I don't even know what to say? I'm-I'm just-" She felt a couple tears roll off her cheeks. This was the happiest she had ever been, even more than buying all those fancy sport cars. 

Akali pulled her into a tight hug. Heart beating fast but she could care less at this point. She would have to get over her nerves some day anyways. "I'm sorry I took so long to say. But I really like you Evelynn. You're beautiful." A hand caressing the loose hairs out of her face as she leaned into the touch. 

" _God..I swear if this a dream I never want to wake up._ " The siren hugged the other girl back. 

"Rogue..it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep." She smiled. 

"You're right. I guess its time to hit the sheets." Akali nodded. The two walking, hand in hand. 

Separating to their rooms, Akali had a love struck smile on her face as Evelynn stared at her from her doorway. "Goodnight Akali." 

"Night Eve." 

And for the first time in weeks, Evelynn felt like the world was right for once. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Things seemed to have been in their prime.

Evelynn was waking up in great moods and the house was at peace.

She woke up, phone ringing as she reached for it.

 _Twisted Fate_  it read.

"Tch, not now." Eve rolled her eyes, sucking her teeth as she got up from bed. The last thing she wanted to do was speak to an ex. And he was the worst of all exes.

Walking to her bathroom to freshen up. Phone in hand as it vibrated. She peered down as notifications popped up, her cell chiming.

"Hey Evelynn. I'm in town, we should talk."

"And uhhhh. Sorry for popping up on you so suddenly."

It left venom in her mouth as she glared at the screen. What could he possibly want with her now after so many years of not talking.

"What is it?" She shot back, walking out of her room. Walking down the hallway to see Akali's door open, the ninja leaning against the foot of her bed and playing video games. Leaning on her shoulder as she distracted herself from Twisted Fate. Except her phone kept chiming and she groaned as she looked at his reply.

"I just wanted to talk about us. Clarify things with you."

A vein popped in her head. "Theres literally nothing to clarify. You left. We were obviously done."

The rapid clicking seemed to decease when Akali noticed Evelynn's very distinct and irritated aura. Putting down her controller as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay..?" Eve's shoudlers relaxing at the question from Akali.

"I'm just a little irritated is all darling."

She didn't need to delve any deeper than that. Her lips pressing against the older woman's. Instantly relieving her of her sour mood.

"Hmm." Akali hummed as she got up, Evelynn following.

They sat at the dining table where Ahri and Kai'Sa already were. Grabbing their fill of breakfast before the four gathered in the living room. 

"Soooooo. We should be going to huge party tomorrow. And K/DA got invited!" Ahri smiled.

"Who's party is it?" Kai'Sa asked as she laid back on the couch. 

"Twisted Fate's! You know one the top record label companies ever. So naturally, we're all going. And we are going to strut our stuff!" 

"Sounds cool." Akali smirked as she looked at Evelynn.

The woman didn't seem happy about it at all but she didn't seem upset either. Just masking her emotions with small smile.

"Ahri, I would like to speak to you,  _privately._ " The emphasis on privately sent shivers down Akali and Kai'Sa's spines. They hated when Evelynn got stern, she was terrifying. The two woman got up, moving to the back porch of their huge house. Away from the newer members of K/DA. 

Ahri's ears were perked up, tail resting neatly on her lap. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

Evelynn crossed her arms before sighing. 

"What do you mean? We're going to a party hosted by TF. Why would I want to attend?!"  

The gumiho's ears went flat against her head. "Oh my god, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Eve. They already gave us invitations for entry though! Can we at least try to show our faces? Not for TF but for Akali and the rest of us? This could really boost our reputation." 

I mean she wasn't  _wrong_  about that. Their popularity would definitely sky rocket if they attended. Which meant more opportunities for music and more opportunities to make money.  Evelynn pondered on it for a bit before glaring at Ahri. "Fine. But you owe me a new car." 

"Fine! I'm happy you see it that way though. Fuck TF just go have fun and party!" Ahri beamed as she leapt up and hugged her closest friend. 

They entered back in the house as Kai'Sa and Akali ogled over cute puppies playing together on the TV. 

She felt a pang of guilt as she realized she wanted to go to meet Twisted Fate and clarify things with him. Not in a romantic way but just to clear up whatever bad energy she had with him. Maybe it was the right thing to do. After all she wanted to be better for Akali and she knew she wasn't the best with her past relationships. 

It just didn't sit well. 

Akali looked at her, azure eyes observing her whole body. She flipped over the couch and looked at her. "Are you busy tonight?" 

"Hmm, not for too long. Why?" 

The red head scratched the back of her neck. "N-No reason. Just wanna show you something later." 

Evelynn blushed a little. "Okay darling, I'll try not to be home too late~"

Akali was adorable and very bashful when it came to her. Always blushing, eyes averting when they stared at each other too long. She relished in it. But first she had to get ready and officially break off what was ever left after Twisted Fate left her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished getting ready, wearing an alluring outfit and dressed in gold jewelry like always. Twisted Fate texted her.

"So where are meeting? ;)"

And she felt herself wanting to throw up what was left in her stomach. 

"The usual place. And please, don't ever send me a winky face again. Or I'll cut your balls off." 

Setting her phone down, she grabbed her purse and shoved it in there before making her leave. 

Until a ninja crept up behind her, arms wrapping around her tightly. "I wonder where you're headed looking so good." Hot breath tickling the back of her neck as she chuckled. 

"Nowhere important. Just have to make a couple stops and then I'll be back love."  She turned around, wrapping her arms around Akali's neck and gave her a brief kiss before walking away. 

"B-Bye! Drive safe." She yelled out as Evelynn made her way to her car. 

The drive was quaint, as she pulled up to what Evelynn and Twisted Fate used to call "their spot". It was a fancy restaurant that the siren loved. And she loved their red wine more. Walking in, Twisted Fate was already seated at their table. 

"Well well well, hey darlin'." He got up to hug her and she settled for handshake. 

"Ok. So anyways, what happened between us...." He trailed off.

 "I hated you so much when you left me stranded for years. You didn't even officially break things off." Evelynn snorted as they ordered their food. 

The man sighed as he looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just like the city life wasn't for me? I know I should have told you. But I knew you wouldn't go with me if I left." 

Well he was right about that. She had a reputation to uphold. 

"So? What's your point of calling me out here after all these years?" She asked, sipping her wine. 

"I miss you." He sighed. Hand resting on top of hers.

"Yeah, well you're a couple years too late." Eve scoffed as she pulled her hand away.

"I know Evelynn. But for some reason I...I just want to be with you. I always have." She felt a little bad that he was confessing all these feelings for her that she didn't have for him at all. 

They continued their conversation outside, next to her car. Where many eyes started to catch who the two were. 

"Please, give me an answer tomorrow at the party. I'll be waiting." He hurriedly kissed her hand before leaving. 

Evelynn felt her heart drop at the sight of dozens and dozens of paparazzi flashes as they took pictures of that moment. 

She rushed into her car, speeding home, heart pumping. 

And she was genuinely  _scared._

Walking into dark house, where seemingly everyone was asleep. It was 2:00 A.M. after all. Evelynn groaned to herself. " _I didn't think our talk would take that long._ " She thought.

Akali's door was shut but she could still hear the faint tapping of her mashing buttons as she quietly crept in. 

"Darling?" Evelynn called out. 

The other girl pausing her game, setting her controller down. 

"I didn't know you still up-" 

She was cut off. 

"I saw." Akali snapped. Tossing her phone on her bed, showing Evelynn the pictures that many thirsty paprazzi had taken to post for any amount of cash.

She sat on the edge of the girl's bed, fiddling with her phone as she read the article. 

"Love Scandal with Twisted Fate and K/DA singer Evelynn?" 

And skimmed over the lies that were being told of their so-called scandalous meeting. She felt her chest tighten as she looked over at Akali. 

Who threw a huge poster on the bed as she got up. "I wanted to surprise you and officially ask you to be my girlfriend. But it seems like you have _other things_ in mind."

The poster looked ripped and crumpled but Evelynn could make out the words "Will you be my girlfriend?" on it. 

Evelynn's phone lit up, Twisted Fate had texted her once again.

"Had fun tonight! Let me know your answer..I'm dying to know." 

Akali saw the text and scoffed. 

Evelynn trying to stop her doorway as she reached to grab the girl's arm.

" _P-Please_ Akali. It's not what it looks like. I promise you." She pleaded, voice cracking a little. 

Akali looked down at her, eyes cold and dark. "Let me go." She growled. Snatching her arm away and walking out of her room. The front door closed with a loud slam as Evelynn felt her world crash down on her once more.

Her happiness being whisked away again..

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	6. Chapter 6

Akali hastily rushed out the mansion and back onto the streets where she headed to the place she most accustomed with.

 

It wasn't long til she walked through bustling and busy sidewalks full of people trying to sell and sell and sell. Mats were placed out in open areas of the sidewalks where people were break dancing, singing, rapping. A familiar goal in all their minds, to show their love for the arts.

 

Setting up like she used to, a big speaker and mic she carried with her and of course essentials like her wallet and water.

 

Most wouldn't recognize her until she started up. Rapping her heart out.

 

She needed a _release_.

 

To sweat out her anger, her mind was not in the right place after seeing several pictures and articles of Eve's " _ **Scandalous Love Affair**_ ". It burned her to the _core_. She felt like she melt from the inside out because of how intense the anger was.

 

Her body was heating up, moving in a intense fashion.

 

As she started to rap.

 

(I used lyrics from the song " ** _Forever_** " by Phora)

 

_Yeah_

_3 In the morning, I'm steady thinkin' 'bout you_

_You on my mind so often I barely sleep without you, yeah_

_It's crazy I'm not complete without you_

_People around me, they check themselves_

 

 _'fore they_ _speak about you_

 

Many stopped to clap, others dropping money which she refused.

 

Keeping up with more songs for an hour or two before heading back.

The sun was peaking on the horizon as she made it home. Her eyes were heavy and her body was sweaty from the long walk.

 

Tossing her black cap onto her dresser, she hopped into her bathroom to take a quick shower and knock out onto her bed.

 

And before she knew it, Ahri was crazily shaking her awake and telling her to get herself ready for the party.

Oh right. _Twisted Fate's_ party. 

 

She looked at her clock as it said 1:46 p.m. before grumbling.

"Okay okay I'm up. Geez." Her eyebrows furrowed.

 

Ahri sat on her bed. Tilting her head as her ears were twitching curiously in her direction.

 

"You went out late didn't you? You look tired." She asked before following Akali to the bathroom and brushing her matted bed head hair as the girl brushed her teeth crankily.

 

When she finished, she stood still as Ahri continued brushing her hair.

"I did." A flat reply.

 

As their eyes met in the mirror. Ahri scrunching her eyes as she made a suspicious face.

"Hmmm. What did my little _maknae_ get into?"

 

Tails flicking her chin to grab her attention.

 

"Nothing important. Just wanted to get out of the house is all." Akali replied as she swatted the tails away.

 

"Oh don't lie to me. I saw the articles. Social media is practically booming about Twisted Fate and Evelynn." Ahri grabbed the frowning girl's cheeks.

 

"And don't you start pouting. If it's one thing, I know Evelynn has a **_HUGE_** amount of feelings for you. Don't listen to the media. I know you're new to fame and such rogue."

Akali appreciated the words of reassurance as she moved to throw a good stylish outfit on.

 

Of course, her signature K/DA jacket had to be worn.

 

And the cap.

 

The other 3 girls had just finished with their make up, and the rapper was sitting on the living room couch, playing on her phone for what seemed like hours.

 

"Rogue. Let's go." Evelynn called.

 

Akali perked at her voice, they hadn't spoke since she walked out. But it was for the best. She didn't want to say something anymore harsh while her anger had the best of her.

 

She got up, following the siren as they headed to her car. It didn't even occur to her how Evelynn must have felt.

And guilt suddenly welled up in her.

——————————

They arrived at Twisted Fate's unnecessarily large home.

Where guards stood at the entrance, checking for invitations.

 

K/DA got in with a breeze, Kai'Sa bring her plus one which was obviously Sivir.

Ahri went off to flirt with people and eat some food.

Anddd all that was left was the two love birds who seemingly always had something going on.

 

Evelynn didn't seem mad or upset as she gently looped her arm with Akali's while walking into the huge house.

 

There wasn't much said between them, and sometimes its better that way.

 

Many eyes fell upon them, some gasping, others turning heads to gossip. Evelynn diidn't care as much as Akali did. She was used to being the main attraction.

 

But she knew her girlfriend wasn't used to it. As she clutched tighter for a moment as if reassuring the nervous girl.

 

" _You're fine_. I'm here." She smiled as they continued their way through the huge party.  

The siren dreaded when Twisted Fate would find her.

 

But at some point she knew he would.

 

" _How would Akali react_?"

 

Wondering if the young girl would go haywire or walk away from being angry.

 

They grabbed some drinks, where their taste obviously differed from one another.

 

Eve pouring herself some wine as Akali took a swig of some sake.

They observed the scenery before them, masses of people interacting and mingling.

 

The music playing suddenly became slow and Akali found herself being pulled on the dance floor.

 

Her hands guided around the other's waist. Eyes locking onto one another.

 

She felt Evelynn's arms wrap around her neck as she rested her forehead onto the younger girl's.

A hand brought up to caress her cheek.

 

It was a tender moment and the two felt like it was just them in the world.

A chaste kiss was made between the two as other's gasped.

 

The magenta haired woman pulling back, heart welling up inside of her.

 

" _I love you_."

 

She had never uttered these words in such a vulnerable state. She felt like Akali could really see all of her. As their eyes got lost in one another's.

 

And Akali had that same smile she always had when they were together. Eyes glossy as the girl kissed her again. "I love you too."

 

Of course, Evelynn was afraid their perfect little world could be ruined once again by her actions. She was afraid that Akali would be hurt by her.

 

As the two walked outside in the garden, talking and flirting, Twisted Fate walked up.

 

His eyes on Evelynn who just let out a sigh.

 

"So Eve. Am I going to get an answer?"

 

She opened her mouth to speak only for Akali to cut her off. "Yeah. Here's your answer. She's my girlfriend." A possessive arm snaked around her waist.

 

It was quite the turn on for Akali to step up and be her protector in a way.

 

Twisted Fate looked dumbfounded as he scoffed and looked to her.

"Y-You're not _serious_ are you Eve..? You've never even liked girls."

 

Evelynn rolled her eyes. "Well if you didn't know, sexuality is very fluid and I fall in love with who I fall in love. Regardless of gender."

 

The man was just spewing all the wrong things as he went on.

 

"Is it my fault I made you this way? I'm so sorry." There was a drip of pity in his voice.

 

Akali seemed deeply angered by the statement but Evelynn touched her hand and gripped it with reassurance to stop her fiery ninja rapper.

 

"It's nobody's fault? So don't think everything concerns you. And if you want my answer..then it's no. I'm with Akali."

She grabbed the girl before they walked away, taking themselves back inside where they saw Kai’Sa and Sivir holding a very drunk Ahri.

 

“My god. We need to leave.” Evelynn laughed.

 

They came to help their delirious fox friend as they all got in the car. Kai’Sa said she’d be home tomorrow as she rode with Sivir.

 

Stumbling through the door, Akali carried the passed out fox into her bed. Covering her with her blanket and joining Evelynn.

Who was in her room, undressing and changing into comfortable loungewear after her shower.

 

And laid in Akali’s bed.

 

Awaiting her girlfriend.

 

Akali didn’t take long as she quickly showered and joined her.

 

The two cuddling. Akali spooning Evelynn as she nuzzled into the nape of her neck and sighed.

 

“Are you tired?” Evelynn asked but she knew the answer as she turned around and looked at the girl who had already fallen asleep.

She hugged Akali as the girl sleepily hugged her back.

 

“I love you Akali.”

It was soft as she placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes


End file.
